dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Suamani
Archivo:Gt.png RE:a Hola, claro que me gustaría tener una batalla por diversión. ¿cuando quierres luchar? Andrewal 20:21 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Una duda Cuantos pokemon das si ganas el hiper torneo?AntonioV Y Amatar Otra cosa Como consigues todos esos pokemon japonesese evento?Por favor contesta.AntonioV Y Amatar dime la verdad No son casualidades de la vida,anda dime como lo as conseguido,tienes que haberlos conseguido de alguna manera.y por cierto,son los perros de japon no?pero,el celebi que das en tu torneo es tambien el de evento de japon?AntonioV Y Amatar Torneo Hola Suamani, soy amigo de Paco, y mi dijo por MSN que me inscribiera al torneo, y quiero preguntar si es posible que entre ATTE.ARCEUSDarkrai LAHN 17:37 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Qé tal? me preguntaba , como tu torneo ya se lleno, cuando va a comenzar? bueno, cuando sepas hazlo saber Pacoanduaga12 20:54 2 ago 2010 (UTC) una mejora te vendria bien E pensado que para que se apunte mas jente a tu torneo deberias de dar un pokemon solo por participar.Piensatelo.AntonioV Y Amatar Torneo Sinjoh ¡Hola! tengo que informarte que tu pelea para el Torneo Sinjoh debe darse a más tardar el viernes, si no se hace, o no respondes este mensaje serás descalificado. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! ' 2 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:Torneo Mira, lo que fundamenta Carlos se basa también en que él no puede subir el vídeo; siendo esta una forma de demostrar que hay partidas trucadas, solicité se haga otra vez la pelea, no con otro motivo que ver si ahora sí se puede subir, de no ser así tú saldrías descalificado. En caso Carlos pierda, y yo pueda ver la pelea tú ganarás. ¿Te parece justo? Saludos 'Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! ' 13:20 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Bueno, la pelea ya la acordarás con Carlos, como dije antes debes pelear antes del viernes. gracias gracias mi segundo shiny :)Oli 21:45 2 ago 2010 (UTC) HIPER TORNEO Saludos!! El torneo ha empezado! Tienes un plazo de 2 dias para completar la batalla, y avisarme si has ganado. Contacta cuanto antes puedas con tu oponente y realiízala si no serás, bueno ya lo sabes xD! Y no dudes, si tienes algún problema avísame a mi, por cierto, el Eeveee shini se te será entregado después de que finalizes la batalla. Si no puedes realizar la batalla en el corto plazo de tiempo que doy, avísame y trataré de aplazar el combate. Suamani Hola Suamani, que tal , yo estaba conversando con mi rival y nos dimos cuenya de q en tu pag no dice si el combate será doble o normal.Responde porfavor Pacoanduaga12 22:38 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Hiper torneo hola eres mi rival en el torneo cuando quieras combatimos te esperoThekidfran01 22:31 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Elegido Hola ' has sido elegido para participar en mi torneo. Si quieres participar pon los datos en el torneo. Espero que te lo pases bn si te apuntas y que te valla ,bien la vida en esta Wiki. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 22:19 2 ago 2010 (UTC) ok comenzemosThekidfran01 22:36 2 ago 2010 (UTC) De Acuerdo ya me meti pero no apareces ya se lo que pasa es que era la clave antigua xD perdona es que puse la clave que tenia antes de que muriera mi ds y ya estaba apuntado antes de cambiar mi consola ah y una cosa mas no me asustes asi hombre mi clave esta en la pagina del torneo 0775 -8982-1970 Imagen k genial imagen de gyarados rojo •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 23:20 2 ago 2010 (UTC) NO PUEDO No puedo hacer el conbate tendria quehacerlo el sabado a las 4.AntonioV Y Amatar UNA DUDA. Me gustaria que me explicaras como se hacen los combates por wi fiya que yo no hago nunca combates no se como se hacen,por favor explicamelo.AntonioV Y Amatar se necesita.. Se necesita tambien poner el nombre del rival.AntonioV Y Amatar 1º ronda Ya pelee con Paco y gane la batalla n_n ATTE.ARCEUSDarkrai LAHN 17:06 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Si, es cierto, me vencio limpiamente, el pasa a la siguiente ronda Pacoanduaga12 17:09 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Gane! yo pelee con juanan y gane...xP saludos--Yokoroz 19:55 3 ago 2010 (UTC) si es cierto gano x) aunque solo le quedo un pokemon... xD hasta otra Juanan 20:01 3 ago 2010 (UTC) hey juanan recuerda que tu usaste a muchos legendarios muy fuertes y yo no use ni un legendario!!xP saludos--Yokoroz 06:37 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Eevee Hola Suamani n_n Yoko y yo te dejamos este mensaje para preguntar en que momento se entregaran los Shiny Eevee Atte.ARCEUSDarkrai LAHN 01:15 4 ago 2010 (UTC) si...esta es nuestra pregunta... saludos--Yokoroz 01:19 4 ago 2010 (UTC) ok tranquilo no hay problema xD saludos--Yokoroz 20:17 4 ago 2010 (UTC) oye oye me agradas...quieres ser mi amigo? saludos--Yokoroz 06:34 5 ago 2010 (UTC)a Noticias de Pokémon/Inscripciones Plagio Estas loco o que te pasa. ¿Te estas copiando de imagenes por unos estupidos puntos? Vas a ser bloqueado una temporada, y espero que eso te sea de lección. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 16:45 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdo con alecran, revertiremos todas tus ediciones y puntos y te bloquearemos unos días para que aprendas, vale que halla competitividad por los puntos, pero creo que te has pasado.[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 16:52 5 ago 2010 (UTC) ok ok quieres una pelea luego del torneo? para mejor comunicacion aqui mi msn: terifran@hotmail.com saludos--Yokoroz 17:43 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Problemas Se puede saber, ¿por qué haces tantas ediciones inútiles?; no las hagas, por favor. ¿Sabes?, puede haber un equilibrio entre el editar para mejorar la página, y ganar puntos, ese es el verdadero objetivo de los puntos, no otro. Saludos 'Franco Briceño' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡Participa!' 13:07 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Puede que seas Bloqueado Ojea la pag:Ganar Puntos De forma Prohibida Creemos que vas a ser bloqueado por nosotros,ten cuidado.Charizard-1999 18:18 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Pero.. ¿Por que hiziste eso de los puntos?Se ve que lo que querias es ganar puntos por que si lo pones y despues lo borras y asi todo el rato es que querias ser el que más puntos tiene....te tendremos que bloquear unos días, esto con un perdon no vale, ¿tú sabes todo el alboroto que has causado? Andrewal se a vuelto loco para superarte y nosotros no podiamos hacer nada por que no tenemos los cargos apropiados.[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 18:41 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Puntos ilegales Puedes tener una sanción si te aprovechas del trabajo de los demás para obtener puntos; ya que, perjudicas al wiki. Muchos usuarios se han quejado de tu comportamiento. En este wiki primero se avisa antes de sancionar así que aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad. '<>~'''<>~ 19:32 5 ago 2010 (UTC) :I hope it won't happen again. If you make vandalism or symplely do a lot of editions only for win points you can be blocked. Best <>~'<>'~ 19:48 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Aviso Al final no te bloquearemos, porque esto de los pùntos nos ha vuelto un poco locos a todos, pero que no te vea otra vez jugando con los puntos para ganar más que si no seras bloqueado. [[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 14:34 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh ¡Hola!, te informo que gracias a tu esfuerzo y dedicación al Torneo Sinjoh has logrado llegar a la tercera ronda, por lo que te doy un plazo de una semana para que des tu batalla con tu contrincante en ésta jornada. Saludos 'Franco Briceño' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡Participa!' 20:55 9 ago 2010 (UTC) HIPER TORNEO ¿Queda cerrado?, porque si es así lo puedo borrar. Saludos 'Franco Briceño' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡Participa!' 20:29 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Pues... Yo le puse un mensaje a hioch para ver cuando hacemos el combate y no me a contestado.Az lo que devas.¿Quien soy?Soy el menda lerenda. RE: Eso iba por tu torneo, pero como veo que regresaste no pasa nada, y éxitos para con el HIPER TORNEO (: Saludos --'Franco B.' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡En sus últimas rondas!' 11:12 16 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:Saludos Pues pasas a la final, ¡felicitaciones! Saludos --'Franco B.' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡En sus últimas rondas!' 00:11 20 ago 2010 (UTC) oye oye ahora no tengo Wifi :(...pero si puedes me das algunos dias para ver si regresa? si no lo hace...me sacas del torneo saludos--Yokoroz 20:07 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Suamani, quisiera saber cuando darás al Eevee shiny La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 22:00 23 ago 2010 (UTC) T.T no puedo seguir en el torneo por que no tengo wifi saludos--Yokoroz 01:16 28 ago 2010 (UTC) hola Hola Suamani, oye en cuanto a la pelea de LAHN...no se nada de el desde hace unos dias. oye ya esta mejor tu msn? saludos--Yokoroz 13:01 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por esperar...ya tengo wifi saludos--Yokoroz 23:36 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Disculpa no haberte contestado, pero tuve unos problemas: Mi compu tenía virus u_u y la única forma de entrar a páginas que tenía era mi PSP y no podía dejarte un mensaje para decirtelo XD Bueno, cuando pelearemos? 20:37 30 ago 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif Torneo Sinjoh Bueno ufff, esto tardo un poco xD. Pero es la hora, eres finalista del Torneo Sinjoh tendrás el plazo que desees para dar tu batalla. Pero este no será mayor a 2 semanas. En mi discusión me dirás la próxima semana qué Pokémon de premio quieres, en caso llegues primero. Saludos y mucha suerte --'Franco B.' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡En sus últimas rondas!' 00:07 31 ago 2010 (UTC) No seas tan exigente, por favor, pídeme cosas que estén a mi alcance T-T Re: JP es . '<>~'''<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 10:40 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Mmm, sí, vale, cuando quieras. Agrégame a ryanords@hotmail.com y en cuanto a los ubers, es mucho más sencillo ganar con ellos, por determinadas características centralizan el metagame, así que yo tampoco los permito en mis combates. Si aceptas la norma, lucharemos pronto. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 20:01 2 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola disculpa tanta tardansa entre la pelea entre hioch y yo...es que hay mucha diferencia horaria y es muy dificil...sabes alguna forma de comunicarme con el con facilidad? saludos--Yokoroz 20:21 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Batalla .-. Justo acabo de ver el mensaje que me dejaste para la batalla, y te pido una disculpa por no haberte contestado antes, pero he tenido exámenes en estos días, pero, al parecer han terminado, así que esta vez si podremos pelear En cuanto estes listo, dimelo n_n Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 21:52 2 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola Claro, pero debes indicarme una fecha aproximada. Saludos --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 00:11 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok :B te esperaré hasta cuando estés listo n_n Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 21:42 3 sep 2010 (UTC) ok ok gracias n_n saludos--Yokoroz 23:55 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok get your game on <_< XD Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 22:15 6 sep 2010 (UTC) FC Ok :B mi FC es 0947 4734 0983 Luis Yo ya te registré, asi que te esperaré dentro n_n Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 22:29 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, suerte n_n Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 22:39 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ganaste XD me ganaste por mucho Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 22:52 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Eevee Ok, entraré por el Eevee XD y respecto a lo de Darkrai, el tuyo vence facilmente al mio, al tener más de 100 Pt de Vel. más que el mio :B Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 23:00 6 sep 2010 (UTC) XD XD Se ve que es un buen Darkrai, sin embargo, le tengo un cariño especial al Darkrai de mi equipo XD Además mi Darkrai ya viajó por todo el mundo y volvió a mi y por eso me encanta aún más *¬* :B sin embargo, que pides por ese Darkrai? BTW estoy dentro de el Wi-Fi XD XD Se ve que es un buen Darkrai, sin embargo, le tengo un cariño especial al Darkrai de mi equipo XD Además mi Darkrai ya viajó por todo el mundo y volvió a mi y por eso me encanta aún más *¬* :B sin embargo, que pides por ese Darkrai? BTW estoy dentro de el Wi-FiArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 23:15 6 sep 2010 (UTC)